earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
JustNinja02
Beginning JustNinja02 joined EarthMC on April 24th, 2019. When He joined the server for the first time he had one goal: to create Algeria as an independent nation. Well his dream, during the next days, was becoming impossible due to the high cost to create a nation. So He decided to join other countries to collect enough materials and gold. The Adventure Pee Pee Island On the same day, He was invited by the mayor of pee pee island Dabs_All_OvarYT located in New Found Land. Well He didn't do that much in the town, because He wanted to explore the entire planet. He built his house there but He didn't live in it. Later He crafted a boat and He started to sail to Europe. North Africa and Saudi Arabia When He reached Europe, He visited only Spain and then He sailed again to North Africa to create a small settlement so He could built his Algerian town. But this never happened because He decided to find another town to join into. He left all of his items in North Africa then He joined Mecca. Well, He did the same here, He was going to build his House but then he left the town and returned to North Africa. Russian town of Ban On April 26th, 2019, He joined a russian city called Ban, He started to make a small career by mining materials, collecting wood and planting crops. He started to earn some gold there, but It wasn't the ideal town and nation for him, so He left again, but this time everything started to change in his mind. He started to imagine the entire EMC at war, Like a real World War, and what type of nation could start a war like that? Well It was Germany. Kaiserreich's citizen and builder In the same day, He started to find a Germany so that He could join into. There were a lot of "Germanies" but only one had an active player: The Kaiserreich. He found a citizen and builder of Neu Berlin, He's name is xWaazes_, He started to talk with him about the nation, and then after a short conversation, He joined the nation. Hours later He met Kaiser FrederickIII and Kriegsminister Nick. He obtained a House and He started to live in. A day later He started to make his little improvements in Neu Berlin, the Kaiser gave him the permissions of Builder and later he started to build a fountain with Iron Crosses in the Kaiser Square. After the fontain, JustNinja02 started too see that there's something really Huge that made the country a little bit ugly: The Volks Halle, an old nazi meeting building. He decided to destroy It but a new builder came out (nielsapie) and He tried to prevent him from destroying It. Days later an agreement was made, and they agreed on remodeling It and "De-Nazify" it. The remodeling never came to an end due to continuous griefs. JustNinja02 became an Imperial soldier officially in June 2019 and later He started to experience his first war: The German War. He wasn't a good soldier because He died several times. On June 15th, 2019, He left Neu Berlin after two months to create a new town for the nation: Potsdam. Mayor of Potsdam June 15th, 2019. JustNinja02 with enough gold to make a town and to claim some territories decided to quit Neu Berlin. He settled in an old german town that fell into ruins months earlier. He created Potsdam and then He started to claim slowly some territories. When He came to Potsdam, He started to improve the buildings that He found already there. He started to farm crops and to fabbricate potions for War Affairs. One day after the creation of the town, a battle was fought there, It was called ”The Battle of Potsdam”, in this small battle Kaiser FrederickIII and one of his allied players killed Stitch (leader of Deutschland). And later this town was even sieged by the enemies, they used TNT’s, they placed boats everywhere and they even challenged JustNinja02 into a fight. First Kanzler mandate By the ending of June, The German Empire started to hold Kanzler elections. JustNinja02 offered himself as candidate with other two player (Grandpabear and Kriegsminister Nick). Well He lost the campaign and It was won by GrandpaBear. After this loss He decided to focus on colonies and He asked the Kaiser if He could create Algeria as a colonial state. The Kaiser accepted and JustNinja02 started to prepare the Gold for a new nation but suddenly a new fact happened: the first Kanzler resigned and gave his place to Ninja. He got surprised, this fact was literally unexpected and after It, He abandoned his Algerian plan. During his first Kanzler experience He haven’t done that much because He was unprepared for It but He decided to make a new program for the next elections. If he could get elected then He might be able to execute his new and improved Kanzler program. Second Kanzler mandate One week before the beginning of August, Kaiser FrederickIII announced that new Kanzler elections will be held on August 1st, 2019. JustNinja02 as the second Kanzler of the Empire took this opportunity to write his new program, it was various improvements of the german diplomacy, economy, war adminitration, towns administration and Empire Behaviour. The majority of the citizens like his ideas, and on the 1st of August, He was re-elected.